With Eyes Wide Shut
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Finding out that Clare was faking orgasms was a hard stab to the heart. Too bad I'm going to make her pay. I am the master at teasing, and I know she's going to enjoy having the most hard, intense orgasm ever when I'm done with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: This story was suggested by MsDorEBom, and it is going to be a two-shot! Once I'm done with this two-shot, I'll post the second part to Dinner Time Fun! Anyway, reviews will be nice! Oh and this story is going to be really, really intense. So be prepared because um, Eli is going to be one sexy sex god in this story!

The title to this two-shot has nothing to do with the song With Eyes Wide Shut by Blessthefall, which is probably the greatest Eclare song ever! I so recommend you listen to it!

* * *

With Eyes Wide Shut

Summary: Finding out that Clare was faking orgasms was a hard stab to the heart. Too bad I'm going to make her pay. I am the master at teasing, and I know she's going to enjoy having the most hard, intense orgasm ever when I'm done with her.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fake It

"I know I had some cookies around here somewhere." I muttered as I rummaged through the pantry. I heard Clare giggled behind me and I turned around saying, "I guess we ran out." I walked to the living room and sat down next to Clare. She said, "It's okay I wasn't hungry anyway." I nodded and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and played the DVD we were watching.

Clare leaned her head on my shoulder and interlaced our fingers together. God, this movie sucked! I looked down at Clare and said, "We should do something else." Clare blinked up at me and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," I licked my lips and whispered, "My bed sounds really comfortable right now." Clare blinked a few times and the corner of her lips curled up into a smirk. I swiftly picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room in the back. I laid Clare down softly on the bed and moved my body over hers. She smiled and looked up at me. Clare's hands moved inside my shirt and she softly grazed her nails up and down my chest.

I moaned softly when her finger tips moved over my nipples. I pulled her hands out and pinned them next to her head. Clare chewed on her bottom lip and I leaned down and kissed her neck. She gasped and I sucked on her skin earning a small moan from her. Clare squirmed and tried pulling her wrists from my grasp, but I held on tighter.

She whimpered.

I moved my lips to her ear and sucked and chewed on her earlobe. Clare moaned again and I licked the shell of her ear before moving over to kiss her lips. She leaned up, but I pulled back. Clare leaned up to kiss me again and I pulled back more.

"Eli please!" Clare whined. I let go of her wrists and crushed my lips over hers. Her hands found their way back inside my shirt and she moved them around to my back. I groaned when she clawed me. I pulled my mouth away from hers and moved them back to her neck. I pulled her tight thin strap shirt up, letting it rest above her breasts. I smirked.

"Wh-what?" Clare asked.

"Nothing." I responded. I dipped down and traced my tongue along her nipple which was hard behind her lacy blue bra. I sucked softly on it before I ripped the straps off, Clare moaned and I watched her nipples harden more. I reached up and softly grabbed her breasts, and latched my teeth onto her nipple, chewing and sucking softly on it while I groped her other breast.

Clare moaned and her back arched into me. I kissed down her body, sucking on her hip bones then swirling and dipping my tongue into her navel. I glanced up at her and smirked. I had to admit that Clare looked really sexy right now. Well, Clare looked sexy any time.

I pushed her layered skirt up, and cocked my head to the side. I traced my index finger over the wet spot on her panties and she gasped. I pushed my finger inside through her panties and Clare's hips thrust up, she let out a very sexy moan. I continued to plunge my finger in and out of her pussy through her underwear, watching her face.

"E-Eli, please not like that!"

"Not like this? What do you want me to do Clare?" I asked as I continued to finger her through her thin panties. I moved to lie next to her. The room was quiet with the exception of her heavy breathing and the wet squelching sound of her fluids mixing around as I fingered her. Clare breathed heavily and she whined in her throat.

I licked her ear and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want—I want you to… I want…

"You want what Clare?" I purred, I added another finger. Clare gasped and she arched her back. I smirked, feeling her pussy grow more wet, soaking her panties. She whispered, "I want your fingers inside me… please." I kissed her temple and moved her panties to the side, sliding my middle and ring finger inside her tight wet hole. Clare moaned loud and she clenched my bed sheets. I slowly curled my fingers inside her, and then thrust them in and out fast while I kissed and sucked her neck.

"I love this sound." I whispered huskily against her neck.

"Wh-what sound?" Clare asked breathily.

"The sound of your cum mixing around my fingers as I slowly moved them in and out of your tight pussy."

Clare moaned and she squeezed her eyes shut. I smirked and kissed her lips. My fingers pushed deeper inside her and I moved them around her g-spot before I moved them fast over it. I dipped my head down and flicked my tongue over her nipple fast, matching the rhythm of my fingers moving epicly fast inside her.

"Oh Eli! Eli oh my god! Oh yes, ahhh!"

I blinked a few times and stopped my movements all together…

I lifted my head and looked down at her.

"Why'd you stop?" Clare asked breathily.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clare asked, her breathing still uneven. I pulled my fingers out and asked again, "What was that?" Clare blinked a few times and she licked her bottom lip.

"I-I was having an orgasm." She whimpered.

"That was one fake orgasm." I said in a matter of face tone. Clare swallowed hard and she said, "What do you mean?" I wiped my fingers on the sheets and said, "Clare you don't sound like that when you orgasm… trust me I know. Now what the hell was that?"

Clare sat up and pulled her shirt down. I sat in front of her, and waited for her to respond. She said, "I um… Eli I—

"You faked an orgasm Clare…

"Orgasms." Clare muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Orgasms…" Clare muttered again.

"You were faking orgasms?" I almost screamed. Clare slowly nodded her head and I got up and started to randomly pace the room. Clare watched me and I said, "I can't believe it." She frowned up at me and I said, "Look um… I just lost my mood, so I'm going to take you home okay? It's about that time anyway."

"Eli—

"Clare just don't okay? Get dressed." I said.

She frowned and sighed slowly nodding her head.

I walked out of my room and walked to the kitchen.

Finding out that Clare was faking orgasms was a hard stab to the heart. Too bad I'm going to make her pay. I am the master at teasing, and I know she's going to enjoy having the most hard, intense orgasm ever when I'm done with her.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

The next chapter is going to be SOOOO much more better and longer! I promise! Now, I'm going to um... go and watch some of last friday's episode of Degrassi, then I'll come back to you guys on the next chapter. I might post it tonight, then I'll work on the side story to Dinner Time Fun! Leave me some reviews!

Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2! I um… had the biggest mood kill reading some reviews, but I mean that's not going to stop me from updating, so once again, here's chapter two! Don't forget to review!

Warnings: This chapter is pretty intense, probably more intense than what I've been posting lately, in my opinion that is. You don't like it? Don't read and then complain, whine, bitch, moan in a review that it was disturbing because it's your own damn fault if you didn't read this warning.

* * *

With Eyes Wide Shut

Summary: Finding out that Clare was faking orgasms was a hard stab to the heart. Too bad I'm going to make her pay. I am the master at teasing, and I know she's going to enjoy having the most hard, intense orgasm ever when I'm done with her.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Payback (The Next Afternoon)

_"Are you serious?" _

I sighed and muttered, "Yeah… Clare was faking orgasms with me, it sucks seriously…"

_"I bet it does. I'd be killed if I found out that Fiona was faking orgasms with me."_ Adam stated. I frowned and clenched my jaw. Adam said, "Well hey… I just arrived at Fiona's place, if you want you can come by later, Fiona's having a small get together. She said I could invite whoever I want, so I'm inviting you. Bring Clare if you want to." Adam laughed.

"I'll talk to you later Adam." I closed my phone and tossed it next to me on my bed. I lay back on my bed and glanced up at the ceiling. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. Just as I was beginning to relax, my phone went off.

I felt around my bed for my phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

_"…Hey."_

I swallowed hard.

"Hey Clare."

_"Look… about last night, I feel really horrible."_

"You should Clare." I responded.

_"Eli I'm sorry, it's just… I can't really explain it—_

"Well then don't." I interrupted her.

Clare sighed on the other line and she muttered, _"I guess I'll talk to you later."_ Okay now my guilt feeling is coming in. Before Clare could hang up I said, "Clare wait."

_"What?"_ She asked.

"Adam told me that Fiona is having some friends over at her condo, let's go to it." I said. Clare was silent on the other line and she said, _"Okay."_ I smiled softly.

"I'll come pick you up in about an hour or so."

_"Okay, see you later." _

I closed my phone and got up from my bed and walked to my dresser, grabbing a pair of my black skinny jeans, and a black V-neck t-shirt. I lay my clothes on my bed and walked back to the dresser to get a pair of boxers. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After thirty minutes of "soaking" I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed.

As I was slipping my shoes on, my phone started to go off. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I should be there in a little bit." I responded.

"Okay, is Clare coming?"

"Yes." I said. I got up from my bed and grabbed my car keys and exited my room.

"Okay good, because I have an idea for your little 'Clare faking an orgasm' problem."

"Um, okay?"

"Yeah so this is what you do—

I blinked a few times and my lips curled up into the biggest smirk ever. Ah, I love Adam's dirty little mind. We hung up and I shoved my phone into my jacket pocket. Clare is so in for the worst tonight. I couldn't help but smirk again, only this time it was possibly the most devilish smirk that I had ever let play on my lips.

.

.

The music was loud outside the door to Fiona's condo. Clare stood next to me, as I knocked on the door. Moments later the door opened. Thank god it was Adam. He smiled at me and stepped the side. I walked inside and Clare followed. She said, "What do you want to do first?" I looked down at her and suggested, "Do you want to get something to drink?" Clare nodded. I said, "Okay wait here." Clare took a seat on the couch, and I walked to the counters that had plastic cups full of some sort of beverage. I grabbed a cup and took a sip of it.

It was just champagne… Really Fiona? I sighed and grabbed another cup then walked back to the couch where Clare sat. I laughed, she looked so nervous sitting by herself. I sat down next to her and handed her a cup saying, "It's champagne." Clare's face scrunched up and she leaned over and whispered, "I don't drink though." I took a sip and said, "Don't drink it then, you're missing out though, it's not that bad." I took another sip, almost chugging it. Clare looked into the cup and sighed.

She took a sip and Clare smiled a little. I watched her take another sip, only this time she chugged it. I blinked a few times and she placed her now empty cup on the table in front of us. Clare leaned to me and she whispered, "Can you get me another drink?" I drank the rest of mine and got up, walking back to the counters, grabbing two more drinks. I headed back and Clare almost snatched the cup out of my hand.

"You're welcome." I laughed.

Clare stuck her tongue out at me and she chugged her drink, leaving the cup half empty.

"Let's go dance." Clare grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. I mentally cursed when I practically splashed the drink all over my face. Clare giggled and she leaned forward and licked the champagne off my bottom lip and jaw. She pulled away and we both walked to the area where most of the party was, bumping and grinding all over each other. Clare turned around and she pressed her back against my chest.

Her arms moved up and wrapped around my neck. I moved my hands to her hips and to the rhythm of the music; she swayed her hips from side to side, rubbing purposely against my groin. I moved my fingers along the inside of the waistband of her pants, playing with her… G-string? Clare's head rolled back and rested on my shoulder before she turned around and looked me in the eye.

I pulled her to me and she smirked, grinding her hips against mine. Damn, whoever though Clare would be such a kinky person when she's a little buzzed. She leaned up and whispered, "I say we go somewhere private." I frowned and Clare grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd. We stood in a quiet area and she literally shoved me up against the wall, HARD.

Clare crushed her lips over mine and we shared the sloppiest kiss ever. Okay, so I'm starting to think that my small plan is going to backfire… Clare was supposed to be sober, not drunk for this to happen. I turned the tables and switched our positions, pinning Clare against the wall behind me. She gasped and I grabbed her thighs, and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around my waist. I stole a kiss from her and she linked her arms around my neck.

My lips moved down to her neck and I sucked and bit on her flesh, creating a hickey there. Clare moaned and I ran my tongue up and down her neck before tracing it up along her jaw line and into her mouth. She automatically started to suck on my tongue, pulling a moan from my throat. Clare pulled her mouth away and I let go of her legs, placing them on the floor. She blinked a few times and asked, "Eli what's wrong?"

Looks like sober Clare is back. I smirked and said, "Let's go to a room." She nodded and I took her hand and walked up to Adam who was talking to Fiona, who looked drunk off her ass. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Where's a spare room?" Adam glanced at me then at Clare. He smirked and pointed to the stairs. I thanked him and led Clare up the stairs. The door was closed, so I knocked on it a few times, making sure nobody was back there having sex.

I opened the door, and peaked inside, turning the light on. Okay good, so the room is empty. Clare walked inside and she sat on the bed while I closed and locked the door. I turned to Clare and she sat on the bed, legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Good, Saint Clare is back. Oh, this is going to be so good. I slowly walked up to her and bent down, looming over her in front of the bed. She moved back, causing her legs to uncross and her hands to move on either side of her, grabbing the edge of the bed.

I moved my hand to her face and I tilted her chin up when she bowed her head. I whispered, "Lay back on the bed." She complied and slowly scooted back. The look on her face was priceless. I watched her legs shake a little as I started to remove my studded belt. Once it was off, I tossed it to the side of her and she glanced over at it, then back at me.

I smirked at her and crawled on the bed, pinning her body beneath me. Clare looked up at me with curious blue eyes. I reached up and moved the hair that fell over her eyes. The room is quiet, aside from the loud music playing downstairs. I reached down in between us and started popping the buttons off Clare's shirt, revealing her strapless rainbow striped bra. How cute…

As I tossed her shirt to the side, I watched her face, making sure she still looked curious. I moved around and her legs opened. I settled my lower body between them and reached up, grazing my hands up her waist, then moving them behind her back. I unclasped her bra and removed it. I tossed it down on the floor, joining her shirt. Clare shuddered.

I looked around and smirked, finding a scarf. I reached up and I swiftly grabbed Clare's wrists.

"E-Eli, what are you doing?" She shrieked as I tied her wrists with one end of the scarf, making sure it was pretty tight, and then tied the other end through the iron bars of the headboard of the bed. Clare moved around, yanking her wrists. She asked, "How can you manage to tie this thing so tight? Eli what are you planning? I'm going to—

"If you say another word, I'll be forced to punish you."

Clare clamped her mouth shut but she whispered, "punish me how?' I smirked and grabbed my belt. Her eyes grew wide and I gave a curt nod.

"So don't speak, unless I say so."

Clare nodded and she shifted around a little. I scanned her face, and then averted my gaze down to her naked chest. I slowly reached up and grazed my fingertips over her nipples. Clare whimpered as I took her nipples between my fingers and softly pulled on them. Clare clenched her jaw and her back arched into my touch. I let go of her nipples and leaned down, flicking my tongue out to swirl it around one while I kneaded and squeezed her other breast.

Clare moaned in her throat and I looked up and watched her fists clench and unclench.

I sucked on her nipple while I teased the other. Listening to her whines was making me smirking devilishly. I moved back, and grabbed her breasts, and massaged them, slowly, occasionally squeezing hard and soft, alternating.

"Mmm, ohh." Clare moaned. I stopped and I watched her eyes slowly open. She swallowed hard as I reached up and unbuttoned her jeans. I leaned down and grabbed the zipper with my teeth and pulled it down. She moaned again. I pulled her jeans down and dropped them on the floor. I got a better look at Clare's black G-string, which was black and had a silver star in the middle. When the fuck did she get this? I have no damn idea. I hooked my finger around the string and pulled her panties down, watching her fluids spill out of her.

I placed her legs over my shoulders and positioned my head in between her legs. I could feel the heat radiating off her pussy, and I smirked. I leaned down and stroked her clit with my tongue, slow at first then faster. Clare moaned and her hips arched up. I pulled away only to pushed her legs open. I reached up and rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion. I was surprised Clare had managed not to say a word let alone moan out loud. I whispered, "Clare you can 'speak' now."

I leaned back down and sucked on her clit while my middle finger entered her. She moaned and her back arched. I fingered her slowly while I licked and sucked on her now swollen clit.

"O-oh, Eli!" Clare moaned.

I pulled my finger out and moved away, she whined in protest. Clare watched me through half lidded eyes as I removed my shirt, letting it fall on the floor. I pushed the belt to the side, and it hit the floor.

"Open your legs." I demanded. Clare slowly and hesitantly complied. I glanced down at her and her hips arched up. I looked up at her and Clare whispered, "Don't just look… please." I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You're not in charge here Clare, I am." I unbuttoned my skinny jeans and pulled the zipper down, then removed my pants. I watched glanced up at her wrists, and reached up to untie the scarf. Once it was undone, Clare rubbed her wrists.

I moved on top of her and her and kissed her lips. Clare grabbed the back of my head and crushed our lips harder against each other's. I groaned and thrust my hips forward, rubbing my dick against her. Clare moaned and she pulled on my hair. I groaned again and pulled my mouth away. Clare's hand grabbed the waistband of my boxers. I slowly pulled them down and as Clare reached up to grab me, I stopped her, pinning her wrist down.

"Don't." I stated.

She pinned her eyebrows together and Clare squeaked when I flipped her over on her side. I lifted her leg and placed it over my shoulder.

"E-Eli!" Clare whimpered as I rubbed my dick against her. I slowly pushed my cock inside her and watched as her tiny hand squeezed the pillow case and her eyes closed tight. I smirked and pulled my dick out and she whimpered from the loss.

I leaned forward and whispered, "I don't think I want to fuck you just yet." I flipped her on her back and pushed her legs open and up to her chest. I dipped down and slid my tongue inside her wet hole. Clare cried out and I steadily licked her folds before moving my tongue fast against her clit.

"ELI! Oh my god!" Clare moaned.

Hn. That's exactly what I want to hear. I plunged my tongue in and out of her, and Clare screamed, "E-Eli! I'm about to—I'm going to—Ah!"

I reached up and rubbed her clit a few times, as she had her orgasm, her juices flowed out of her. I moved up and slipped my dick inside her, god she was so fucking wet and tight. I loomed over her, her legs settled on my shoulders. I thrust my hips hard, making sure that I was hitting her g-spot with each of my thrusts. Clare moaned loud, louder than she normally does, and I damn well fucking loved it.

"Eli! Oh ELI! YES, oh my god! F-faster!" She cried.

Aside from the loud music that continued to blast outside, the sound of wet flesh being penetrated and skin slapping against skin was heard. I loved hearing the wet squelching sound of her cum being mixed around as I fucked her so hard. God damn, why am I such a sick fuck…

"Eli! I'm-going to—

"You're going to what?" I asked breathily, my thrusts increased harder.

"I'm going to cum! Eli! Eli! ELI!"

Her back arched and she screamed loud. I continued to thrust my hips until I came soon after. I collapsed on top of Clare and we both breathed hard. Clare whispered, "That was… the greatest orgasm I've ever had." I smirked and kissed her lips before I responded, "Keep telling me you're faking orgasms, maybe our next fuck would be much better than this one."

"Eli you're such an ass." Clare whimpered as I pulled out of her.

"Paybacks a bitch my dear Clare." I kissed her lips and pulled my pants on. Clare slapped my arm and she grabbed her clothes and began to put them on. I stopped her, she blinked up at me in surprise.

"Did I say you can get dressed?"

End!

* * *

Woo, that was long! Reviews? I love reviews :D

Goodbye for now!


End file.
